We fell in love unexpectedly
by Iwantnoname
Summary: Fem!Bilbo and an AU. After Billa's husband walks out on her and leaves her pregnant and alone; depression seeps into the small hobbit with only a handful of people supporting her. One day her friend Gandalf shows up at her door asking her help concerning a dwarf prince in exile, who needs to redeem himself from gold sickness that held him. But who is actually helping who?
1. Prologue

Billa Baggins was a good hobbit; at least she tried to be. She also did her best to be a loving wife even if her former husband didn't try to be as good on his end. Billa was constantly having to go into Bree to settle some debt of his, wasting all the gold her parents left for her. Yet, all of Hobbiton thought her husband was a dear and a brave hobbit for dealing with her. She wasn't sure what lies he spread, and she didn't really care. She even ignored the bruises he would sometimes give her when he grabbed her too hard.

When a trip to Bree went bad and ended up in Billa being attacked she had enough. Though she wouldn't really speak of what happened to her, she didn't like being touched after words and worried about her physical appearance. Somehow her husband twisted it back on her, that is was her fault. Weeks later when she found she was with child he raved it was a humans and she was cheating on him.

Billa couldn't believe the nerve of her husband, to think she could even carry a human child was absurd; let alone that she would cheat on him. He left shortly after that leaving her alone in Bag End and the center of all the gossip. Thankfully she wasn't alone though. Her neighbor Hamfast was there for her and so was Gandalf an old and wise wizard. Not much later her nephew Frodo came to live with her after his parents passed. He is like a son to her and he is always defending her honor.

Even still hearing people whisper behind her back and the thought she was pregnant and devoiced almost broke her. It was the most un hobbit like and was something that only happened to human women. She was ashamed of herself. Depression was slowly poisoning her when Gandalf appears one day to ask her a favor that will change her life forever; hopefully for the best.


	2. Chapter 1

Billa rose from her sleep when she heard the sound so tiny feet scurrying to her room. Her heart sank when she realized she had slept in and Frodo once again had to make not only himself something to eat, but her as well. She tried to shrink into her bed at the thought. Again, this wasn't hobbit like behavior, nor that of a woman who was to be a mother. She had taught Frodo to cook and it wasn't unheard of for hobbits to settle into doing such things at a young age, but still it was her job to care for him, not the other way around. Tears started to creep into the corners of her eyes, when there was a knock on her door. The hobbit quickly whipped her eyes and forced a smile.

"Come in." She said trying to sound cheerful.

A small boy ran in with a mop of curly black hair and sharp blue eyes, "I made breakfast so it's time to wake up!" He said happily as he jumped onto the bed.

Billa pulled her nephew in for a hug, "Thank you my sweet boy. I will dress and be out shortly."

Frodo kissed her cheek and nodded before he ran out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Billa took a few deep breaths and mustered the strength to get out of bed and dress herself. Everything she did, even breathing felt like it was more effort than it was worth. She also had to force herself to eat, or else she would wither away. What she wouldn't give to just fall asleep wake up somewhere else or not at all. Still, she knew she couldn't let that happen, Frodo needed her and she wouldn't abandon him.

After she dressed she looked herself up and down in the mirror. Her vest pulled tight over the now showing swell of her belly. She ran a hand over it and felt like she might vomit. She knew she was going to need new clothes soon, but that would mean having to go into town and face the stares and whispers. The tears started to comeback and Billa fought them back. She couldn't afford to get lost in such weighty thoughts. Frodo needed her up and running.

Frodo was waiting for her excitedly for her in the dining room, clearly proud of his small breakfast he had made for the two of them. Billa was proud too. As soon as she sat down the small hobbit started piling food onto her plate.

"Sorry there isn't any sausages or ham. I still can't cook those." Frodo said as he scooped some grits onto her plate.

The older hobbit grabbed Frodo and pulled him into another hug and kissed him on the forehead, "Don't be! I am so proud of you and the eggs smell delicious."

Frodo perked back up and give his aunt a big hug of his own, "I am proud of you too!"

Billa felt her throat tighten up. She loved that boy more then he would ever know. That he was the main reason she hadn't just let herself kill over.

"I made sure I put enough on the plate for both you and the baby." Frodo said as he nodded in approval of his actions.

Billa chuckled and thanked him before she started eat. Though she wasn't hungry and the thought of eating everything on her plate made her feel a little ill, she had too. Not only for the baby, but so Frodo thinks she is doing better.

As they finish their breakfast Frodo speaks up again, "Auntie, do you think we can work in the garden today?"

It dawned on Billa they hadn't started a new garden yet, "Of course! That sounds like a splendid idea."

Frodo wiggled joyfully in his chair. It did lighten Billa's heavy heart to see her nephew smile so.

"I will take care of the dishes while you go get the tools, okay?" Billa offered.

There wasn't even an answer Frodo flew from his chair and out of the dining room. Billa chuckled as she grabbed the dishes. Maybe today wouldn't be so bad.

Billa and Frodo got most of the flowerbeds done before Samewise came over asking if Frodo could play. After assuring Frodo she would be fine the young hobbit ran off to play with his friend. Billa decided this was an opportune time to go make herself some tea. She stood and brushed her skirt and knees off before she headed back into her home.

The water was just starting to boil when there was a knock on her door. Billa froze for a moment fearful of who it might be. Since Frodo was out playing with Sam, she didn't think it was Hamfast for his wife. No one came to visit her except them or…

"Billa Baggins, are you home?" a voice boomed, though still sounded gentle.

The hobbit smiled and quickly made her way to the door.

"Gandalf!" She beamed as she opened the door.

The old wizard greeted her with a tip of his hat and a warm smile, "Billa Baggins I am glad to see you up and about."

"I am about to pour some tea, would you like some?" She asked stepping aside so he could walk in.

The wizard frowned, "I am afraid I can't stay long. I came because I have to ask a dire favor of you."

"Anything." Billa piped up without thinking.

Gandalf was one of the few people who has been there for her and hasn't judged her for the state her life was in. Sometimes he would even bring different foods and spices from the human settlements just for her and Frodo. Also he on more than once occasion stayed late telling Frodo stories of myth and legend. It was because of him Frodo longed to venture out of the shire to see elves.

"A friend of mine has fallen on a rough time and needs a place to stay. His nephews also seem to have followed him," Gandalf knew asking Billa is three men who are complete strangers to her, stay in her home was a lot, "They will do anything you ask and are hard workers. My friend is a kind sort, despite his cold demeanor."

Billa felt a knot in her stomach and placed a hand over her small swell. If this had been anyone else she would have said no instantly. However, this was Gandalf, and he wouldn't just let some vagabonds into her home. He also did say this man was a friend, but she wasn't sure how well a human or an elf would fair in her home. Yet, if he thought she could help, she didn't want to pass up the chance to be useful. It was un-hobbit like to not help a friend in need.

"Of course they can stay, and for as long as they like." Billa said finally answering.

The relieved look Gandalf gave her put her at ease a little.

"I must head back and tell them of this. Thank you Billa, I am sure you are just what he needs. They will be arriving tonight sometime; more than likely around super." Gandalf said before tipping his hat and seeing himself out.

Billa barely caught what he said and when she did he was already gone and she was one confused hobbit.

Billa spend the rest of the day trying to tidy up her hole and getting the guest bedrooms ready. When Frodo returned with Sam asking if he could stay over at his place for dinner, Billa said no and explained they were having friends of Gandalf over. The small hobbit was first saddened he missed the wizards visit, but it quickly passed and turned into excitement that friends of his would be staying.

He said good-bye to Sam and helped Billa prepare something for dinner. She decided a simple roast would do for the first time meeting them. However, all this movement and excitement was taking a toll on her. As time drew on and the sun sat behind the hills she felt like her bones were turning into jelly and she her heart was racing.

There was a heavy knock on the door that seemed to kill all noise. Billa paled a bit and told Frodo to wait in the kitchen. He was sure it was Gandalf's friends, but Billa wasn't so sure. She was trembling by the time she reached the door. As she opened the door there stood three dwarves. Her heart seemed to stop. Two looked ruggedly handsome while one had a baby face. She had heard how rambunctious dwarves were and greedy. She also heard they were as cruel as humans. Billa didn't wait for them to get a single word out she slammed the door on them and locked her door. Panic started to grip her.

_What do three dwarves want with me? What if they are Highwaymen?_

Billa fell to her knees in fear.

Thorin looked at the door that was just slammed on him and his nephews. He would be outraged if Gandalf didn't explain a few things to him. He wished the wizard hadn't been so vague though, but perhaps it was the hobbit's story to tell and not his. He looked back at the entry to the property and saw Gandalf walking up.

"She slammed the door on us." Kili pouted.

"Oh dear, that might be my fault." Gandalf said with a small frown, "Billa Baggins, it's alright this is my friend and his nephews." Gandalf said loud enough for her to hear him through the door,

A moment later the door opened again, however Thorin didn't get a real chance to look at his future host. Kili and Fili blew past him grabbing the hobbit as they entered the house. The two went on about how cute and doll like she looked. He also caught some muttering about keeping her.

Thorin walked in and got the first real look of Billa. He wished she didn't look so scared. Her caramel colored curls bounces as she moved her gaze from one nephew to the next. Her hazel eyes were breathtaking. The former prince noticed her vest pulled tightly around her belly. He was sure is idiotic nephews didn't notice, but he did. She wasn't just round like the other hobbits. Thorin felt like he swallowed a rock. He didn't want him and his family to burden her.

"Stop it you two!" Thorin growled.

Billa jumped with his nephews and the older dwarf frowned. He didn't mean to scare her.

"Introduce yourself proper to her." Thorin scolded.

"Kili."

"Fili."

"At your service." They said together and took a deep bow.

Before Thorin could introduce himself a small child ran out of one of the rooms. His black curls bouncing as he ran.

"I am Frodo Baggins," Frodo said as he ran up, "Gandalf are these your friends?"

"Yes my dear boy they are." Gandalf said with a smile.

Kili and Fili quickly stole the child's attention with their admiration for something small and cute. As the two played with Frodo and introduced themselves to him Thorin thought this would be the perfect time to greet Billa properly.

When he looked back over at her though, she looked pale and like she was barely standing, her body trembling, "Lady Baggins, are you feeling well?"

She tried to answer him it looked like but no words came out and her composure was crumpling.

"Maybe you should sit down." Thorin said worriedly as he moved towards her, fearful she was about to fall.

When he reached her he asked if the babe was alright. The look he got was on of terror and humiliation. She mumbled something and then collapsed. Thorin was thankful he was right there to catch her.


	3. Chapter 2

Billa slowly came to. The last thing she remembered was two young and handsome dwarves invading her space and treating her like she was some sort of doll on display. Talking about how they wanted to keep her. Then there was the regal one with a hint of ruggedness. The one that made her heart skip a beat. Those eyes, no one should have such beautiful eyes. Even in this state of semi-awareness she could feel her heart flutter like she was a girl with a crush. She could feel pillows and soft bed sheets.

_Was I carried to my room? Oh no, I hope not! I don't want to be a burden to my own guests._

The hobbit felt embarrassed for herself; to be so head over heels for a dwarf. When her eyes finally opened she saw the dwarf who made her heart skip leaning over here with a wet cloth.

"Thank Aule, you are awake." He said; his voice was like rolling thunder.

Her mind snapped back to the fact he knew she was pregnant, shame filled her and tears started to roll down her cheeks. It was all too much. She didn't want her guests to think less of her; a hobbit pregnant out of wedlock.

"How did you know? Did Gandalf tell you?" She asked her handsome caretaker in a hoarse whisper.

He looked at her confused at first, but his eyes gave way to a look of knowing, "My sister birthed two boys. I know Gandalf said hobbits were of a softer and rounder sort, but I know what a belly swelling with young looks like."

Billa felt light headed again. She could only imagine what he thought of her. He probably didn't even want stay anymore because his nephews would be around such a bad example of a woman.

"Mrs. Baggins." He said softly.

"So, Gandalf didn't tell you?" Billa said relaxing only a little, "What did he tell you?"

The handsome dwarf frowned, "Not much, outside of a generalization of hobbits and that if we made you cry he would drop us into the fires of Mordor." The dwarf chuckled and Billa felt her heart flutter.

"I don't know if he didn't go further because hobbits are private creatures or because we dwarves are, and he didn't want to startle us with second hand information," He admitted, "However, I heard your son telling my nephews some of the finer details of being a hobbit. He is a charming youngling. You and your husband must be proud."

Billa couldn't wasn't sure but it almost seemed like he was disappointed at the prospect of her being married, but that was ridiculous. Before she could correct him about Frodo being her son, the door to her room swung opened.

"Auntie, you're awake." Frodo said as he ran to the bedside; Kili and Fili trailed in behind him.

"Yes, Sweetie." Billa answered as she felt small arms wrap around her.

Out of the corner of her eye, Bill noticed the older dwarf looked a little relieved to hear Frodo call her auntie.

"Just in time the roast is almost done and I'm hungry." Frodo said.

Billa felt sick again, she had forgotten about the roast. How could she be such a mess? She knew her guests were going to hate her.

"Mrs. Baggins I am sure me and my nephews can handle getting the rest of the-"

Billa cut her handsome guest off before he could finish, "No!" there was more desperation in her voice then she had meant, "You are a guest in my house, and it isn't hobbit like to have your guests work. Gods it isn't even hobbit like to pass out them. I got it, I can do it…"_ I want to feel helpful._

There was an understanding in the dark haired dwarf's eyes. His hand reached out and grabbed one of Billa's and she thought her cheeks had caught fire.

"I will let you be a gracious host if you do me the honors of letting me be a kind guest, and at least letting me help you out of bed." He said.

Billa nodded, "I didn't get your name earlier. I was so overwhelmed. I have never had dwarves in my home before…and your nephews…" she said as he helped her up.

He glared back at his nephews and they went running out of the room like orcs were on their heels.

"Thorin Oakenshield," Thorin said taking a deep bow while still holding Billa's hand, "I am sorry about Kili and Fili. We have not had the honor of meeting on of the gentler children of Middle Earth. They meant no harm; their excitement gets the better of them."

Billa blushed, even his name seemed so regal, and his manners. This Thorin fellow was turning out to be nothing like what she heard dwarves to be like.

"It's alright. Me and Frodo are not used to guests and I was taken by surprise at their…um…zeal?" Billa said slowly taking her hand back. Thorin was warm, like a furnace. She wondered if this was a dwarf thing, or just him?

Thorin let out a hardy laugh, "Zeal is an excellent word, I think." He said as he followed behind Billa.

Billa's nerves eased further as she finished everything for dinner. She wasn't sure how she felt about Thorin hovering close by, however. It looked like it took everything out of him not to insist he help pull the roast out. Periodically his nephews would pop their heads into the kitchen of dining room with mischievous grins. Thorin would cast them a glare and they would take running to go keep Frodo company. She could hear the young hobbit talking about gardening and Kili and Fili 'owing' and 'aweing'. They seemed genuinely impressed and she heard one of them, Kili she thinks, mention he wants to help out tomorrow.

After she got the table set and the food set, she called everyone to eat. Kili came rushing in with Fili on his heels and Frodo hanging off the dwarf's back with his legs wrapped around his waist. Hearing Frodo laugh like that made Billa feel warm inside for once. She was glad he was making new friends. He had so few because of her and her reputation.

Thorin waited to take his until Billa was sitting. She waited nervously for the dwarves to take their first bites of the food. She had no idea how they would like their food and hoped her cooking was okay with them. The noises the dwarves made after they tried the food made Billa blush and burst with pride.

"This is amazing Mrs. Boggins. I don't even think Bombur can cook like this." Kili said with a small moan.

"Yes, the food is delicious Mrs. Baggins." Thorin agreed.

Billa felt her cheeks heat up even more when Thorin spoke, "I am so glad you all like my cooking. Sorry there isn't much. I wasn't sure what dwarves eat."

"We will eat anything you put in front of us as long as you cooked it." Fili said.

Kili nodded in agreement with his brother.

The rest of dinner was Billa and Thorin watching their nephews joke around with one another. Every so often Thorin would cast a glare at Kili and Fili when he thought they were about to say something not suitable for a young hobbit. It was a pleasant scene for Billa. It had been a long time since there wasn't a pull in her heart that made it feel like it was sinking.

After dinner and Thorin insisting he and his nephews do the dishes, Billa settled in her chair by the fireplace and without thinking started her nightly routine of reading Frodo a story. She grabbed the book that was on an end table that sat next to her chair. Thorin excused himself outside so he could smoke. Billa started where she left off the night before, Frodo sat in front of her and listened with intently. She looked up to se Kili and Fili taking a seat next to Frodo, both with childlike joy.

Frodo filled the brothers in what the story was thus far. Kili and Fili showed more excitement when it was about a knight saving a princess from an evil dragon. When Frodo finished Billa continued. She read until the three in front of her looked ready to pass out. She didn't even noticed that Thorin had walked back in.

"I think it is time for bed." Thorin said smiling.

Billa jumped a little, "Thorin! I didn't even hear you come back in…how long were you standing there? Not too long I hope!"

"Long enough to know the hero of our story is in deep trouble, and he is doubting if can defeat the mighty dragon." Thorin said.

"Yeah but he will. He has his friends with him." Frodo said rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah, Uncle, Godwin is a master with bows, like me." Kili said.

"There is also the princess' sister who is in disguise! Glinda is a master of the sword and shield." Fili added.

"Well, why don't we find out what happens tomorrow night? Frodo, it's time for bed." Bill said kissing the small hobbit on the forehead.

"I think we all should retire for the night." Thorin said looking at his nephews.

Billa sat up with fear in her eyes, "Oh my goodness I never showed you your rooms!"

"Don't worry, Frodo showed us while you were would." Fili said, "Thank you for dinner again and letting us stay here." The blond dwarf said giving Billa a hearty hug. Billa squeaked in surprise when he let go and only to be swept up by Kili next for a hug.

Thorin merely bowed his head to her, "Goodnight Mrs. Baggins."

* * *

Thorin woke from his sleep to see the dim light of a fire dancing through the crack under his door. The exiled prince sat up and leaned over so he could grab his tunic. After he looked somewhat decent he walked out and headed to where the light was coming from. There sitting in front of the fireplace was Billa and she looked like she had been crying.

Panic filled the dwarf, "Mrs. Baggins are you alright? Is it the babe?"

Billa jumped up, "Thorin! Did I wake you? Oh my goodness I am so sorry. I…I" She trailed off as a new wave of tears took her.

Thorin rushed to her sides and dropped to his knees, "Do I need to call for a healer? If you are in pain please tell me." He pleaded.

The hobbit shook her head, "No the baby is fine. I…I can't talk about it."

The dwarf frowned. It hurt him to see such a precious creature so distort, "Where is your husband? Did he come in late? Should I wake him?"

Billa's sobs worsened, "I don't have a husband, not anymore."

Thorin felt like a mountain had come crashing down on him. Was her husband a warrior? Did he die in battle? Or did a sickness claim him?

"I'm not some harlot." Billa said suddenly.

Thorin grabbed one of her small hands and placed it in his, "Why on earth would you say something like that?"

Billa didn't answer at first she only wept, "It's ridiculous to think I could carry a human child. I mean really."

Thorin had never felt more confused in his life, however there was a pit growing in his stomach and a fear in the corner of his heart that he was going to have to crack some skulls to defend this lovely woman's honor.

"Billa…did something happen?" Thorin asked slowly not sure if that was the question he wanted to ask.

Billa tried to wipe her eyes with her free hand, she was trembling. Thorin could feel his heart speeding up as he waited for her to answer.

"No one believes me." She said barely above a whisper.

Thorin thought he could hear his heart shattering. Why would anyone would want to hurt such a gentle creature he didn't know. He jumped up and wrapped himself around Billa, like she was shielding her from phantom prying eyes.

"I believe you." He said.

Nothing more was said, he just sat there with Billa in his arms and the dwarf decided he would wait until she was ready to talk. Suddenly his problems seemed so small and he felt like a child for thinking what was happening to him was so bad. There was a deep seeded curiosity of where her husband was, if he wasn't dead he needed to be here to help his wife. Then it hit Thorin, Billa wasn't wearing a wedding ring. He didn't know about hobbits, but with dwarves widowers wore their wedding bands.

When she fell asleep in his arms do to crying Thorin gently picked her up and carried her into her room.

"Aule, what mess is this hobbit's life in? Can I help? Please allow me too." Thorin whispered as he looked back to take in one last look of Billa sleeping.


	4. Author's Note

I just wanted to let everyone who is reading this story an update is coming.

Outside of getting third degree burns from being out in the sun too long despite my sunblock, I also got a ton of private messages saying some rather mean things because I am writing about Fem!bilbo. It made me not want to post any of it here since I am only doing this for a friend. I hope to have the update up in the next two I will be honest if the negativity continues, I might not.


	5. Chapter 3

**A/N: I promised you guys an update didn't I? So here it is! Thank you to everyone for their kind words. I won't lie I don't have the thickest skin and the third degree burns from the sun didn't help. It's like people missed the note saying I am doing this for alling friend. I just couldn't believe how badly people were taking it. Also if you read my 'All that glitters...' story it does have an update coming I just want it to be perfect.**

* * *

Billa woke as memories of last night danced in her head. She felt such shame for the way she acted in front of Thorin, displaying her problems like that. She would have to make it up to him somehow. As she climbed out of bed her mind called her back to it, to just hide under the covers and let life pass her by. But, she couldn't now; she had guests to tend too, and she wanted to make breakfast for Frodo for a change.

As she got dressed Billa realized she had changed outfits three times. Each time she changed it was because she had a passing worry Thorin wouldn't like it. She huffed at herself, how silly it seemed to be head over heels for a dwarf she didn't know. She decided it was the hormones, and that even though she found Thorin attractive, nothing would happen. She was sure hobbit women were nothing like dwarven women and besides, she was pregnant. She finally settled one a simple pastel blue sundress it was still loose enough it didn't cling to her swelling middle.

After Billa grabbed everything she needed from the pantry and storeroom she made her way into the kitchen and start setting everything down when she noticed there was a kettle for tea sitting over the fire place.

"Ms. Baggins?" Thorin said softly from behind her, so not to spook her.

It didn't work Billa jumped up and yelped. When she turned and saw Thorin she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, "Oh, Thorin it's you."

"I am sorry Ms. Baggins scaring you was not my intent." Thorin said offering his arms for her to use to steady herself.

The hobbit took his offer and held on of his arms until she didn't feel so weak in the knees.

"It's alright; I just thought I was the first one up for once." Billa admitted as she turned to continue getting breakfast ready.

"You have been having issues sleeping?" Thorin asked as he moved over to the kettle to get some tea for Billa, "I am not keen on tea so I picked the one I thought smelt the best."

Billa chuckled as she got the oven going, she looked out the small kitchen window to see the sun hadn't started to peak over the hills yet, "I wonder which one you picked." She chose to ignore his question about her sleeping. She hoped he wouldn't press it further.

Silence passed through the kitchen though it wasn't completely awkward. It also allowed Billa to focus on cooking and not be distracted by Thorin's kindness, or his seemingly good looks. It had been a while since someone not Hamfast or Gandalf was kind to her, it made her nervous. She wasn't sure how much time passed as her mind shifted to auto pilot while she cooked, but Thorin pulled her from her numbing thoughts to offer her a cup of tea.

"Oh, thank you." Billa said as she took a quick sip.

The hobbit's eyes widened for a moment as she almost choked on the sip she took. Never had se tasted tea so strong, "Oh my."

Thorin frowned, "I am sorry, it tastes bad?"

"Oh no just stronger than I am used to, I see you made the chamomile tea." Billa said carefully taking another sip of her tea. She didn't want seem ungrateful for Thorin doing something so thoughtful. Mostly she didn't want Thorin to feel bad.

The dwarf relaxed a bit, "Oh, good. Do you need help with the cooking? I am a little savvier with cooking…though not much."

"Oh no, you are a guest. You have done enough already. You just go relax, I can handle this." Billa said playfully shooing Thorin out of her kitchen.

* * *

Thorin was able barely able to pour himself a cup of tea before Billa chased him out of the kitchen. As he took a sip on his way to take a seat, he wrinkled his nose and turned his face away from the teacup The dwarf felt horrible for subjecting Billa to the tea. He sat the cup down on an end table and made his way down the hallway; he decided he would smoke a little before everyone else woke up. He grabbed his pipe and tobacco from his room and made his way to the front door. He wasn't sure if smoking was allowed in the home, but he was afraid to step back in the kitchen to ask.

Making his way back through the living area the scent of food cooking filled his nose. He wouldn't tell this to his sister's face, but this was the first time he had smelt food that made his mouth water; save for Bombur. His ears picked up the faint sound of humming; Thorin was glad Billa seemed in better spirits. She seemed like too nice of a person to be in any real pain.

Once outside Thorin took a seat on the wooden bench that was out by the home's mailbox and packed his pipe and lit it. The sun was just starting to come up over the hill. He could see its light starting to sweep over the sleep Shire. Even with little light Thorin could make out the beauty the Shire held. As a dwarf he knew the beauties that mountains held and how people often passed them by, but this place this Shire, he didn't think anyone could miss the beauty of it.

Thorin could understand why Gandalf thought this place might be good for him; it was relaxing and not an ounce of greed or materialistic things that might set him off; just flowers and small gardens. His mind drifted to what kept him up most the night and the reason he was here. With grandfather dead and his father aging and taken by the dragon's sickness eyes were starting to look at him and his brother. His own brother throwing out slurs that he was prone to the sickness. Though his brother was just trying to win the vote to be the new king, he was right. It slowly crept into him until he was almost blinded. The things he was willing to and did stoop to, to make sure the gold of Erebor would be his. It gave him shivers. He struck his own brother, no assaulted him. Though, Thorin would swear sickness or no he would have still pummeled the idiot.

Thorin wasn't aware of how long he was out there until he went to take another hit off his pipe and found the tobacco all spent. It was then he also realized the sun had actually broken over the hill he was facing. Billa's cooking could was now filling the air around the house. She must have opened a window at some point.

A loud crash that was followed by a shout that was clearly Billa broke the serine morning. Thorin jumped up and ran back into the house. He could already hear his nephews groveling. He turned into the kitchen to see Kili and Fili picking up dishes off the floor.

"What in Durin's beard did you two do now?" Thorin demanded.

"We didn't mean to scare her…just a joke…" Kili said finding the courage to speak up.

The glare Thorin gave his nephews made the two of them scurry like mice out of the kitchen. After Kili and Fili were out of the kitchen and more than likely already cowering in their room Thorin walked over to help Billa finish picking up the dishes.

"I am sorry about for my nephews. If the pull something like that again just hit them upside the head. We dwarves have thick skulls so it won't hurt. That is unless it is rude to do in hobbit culture, if it is than come get me I will do it." Thorin said.

Billa chuckled, "There is no need; Frodo sometimes tries to do the same thing. It is just harmless fun."

"The fright could be bad for the babe…" Thorin started but stopped when he saw the odd look Billa was giving him.

"Thorin, I hope this isn't too personal, but I know little of dwarves…are dwarven pregnancies…difficult?" Billa asked.

"I'm sorry; I don't mean to fuss over your unborn child. Yes, pregnancies among my kind are a risky and often end poorly. My mother was considered blessed to have birthed three children. It is hard for me not to fret when around women who are expecting." Thorin explained feeling sheepish.

"Oh don't look so down, it's nice to know someone else might care about me and the baby." Billa said softly. She would be lying if she said she didn't like the attention.

Thorin quickly snatched up on of her hands and held it tightly, "As long as I and my nephews are welcomed in this house you will be cared for. We will help in any way needed. It is the least we can do. Besides, no woman with child should feel uncared for."

Billa felt her cheeks heat up, it was so warming to hear those words come from someone. Thorin seemed so passionate even if his exterior looked so cold. The smell of food entered the hobbit's nose and snapped her back to reality.

"Oh my goodness breakfast!" She yelped as she jumped up and ran over to the oven.

Thorin chuckled and grabbed all the dishes and started to set them on the table. He smiled to himself; Billa Baggins was not like any woman he had ever met. Then again hobbits as a whole seemed gentler than the dwarves.


End file.
